The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula stoechas ssp. lusitanica will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Wijs02’. ‘Wijs02’ is a new variety of lavender suitable for landscape and container use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Wijs02’, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a seedbed at his nursery in Boskoop, the Netherlands in 2010. The seedbed had been planted with seeds collected from an unnamed plant of Lavandula stoechas ssp. lusitanica. The male parent is unknown.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by stem cuttings in Boskoop, the Netherlands in August of 2010. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.